


Custody

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry and Draco both want custody of Teddy but must share until their court date. When Draco offers a different way of doing so, things become very interesting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 103





	Custody

When Andromeda died, Harry assumed he would get custody of Teddy. Until they brought in Teddy's only living relative, Draco Malfoy. 

"What makes you think you can take care of him better than I can, Malfoy?" Harry snapped when Draco insisted that he would be better suited. 

"How about I make you a list? I have a son not much younger than him so I know how to care for children, I have my own house, Teddy would have a brother, and I'm related to him by blood." Draco counted off on his fingers, watching as each one only made Harry angrier.

"He's my godson, Malfoy! I can get a house anytime I want to and I've helped take care of Teddy since he was born!" Harry shot back with a glare. The goblins were watching with bored stares until one of them interrupted. 

"We understand you both want custody. However, Mrs. Tonks did not leave specific instructions in her will and therefore we must go to court. It may take a while so until then, custody will be split." The goblin informed them. Neither was happy about it but agreed anyway, knowing arguing would do no good here. 

"How do you want to do this Malfoy?" Harry asked. 

"Well, you may not like the idea but you could stay in the guest room and Teddy can live with both of us. There's plenty of room and that way he'll get to see both of us, at least until the final decision is made." Draco answered after a moment of silence. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"I don't want to stay in the manor." Harry said. He could tell that Draco knew why when he grimaced.

"I don't live in the manor for the same reason you don't want to stay there. I have a house just outside of London." Draco informed him. Harry watched him for a moment before agreeing, albeit reluctantly. 

Draco felt stupid for thinking that he could live with Harry Potter. The man was always up at eight in the morning making breakfast. Scorpius loved Harry staying because normally he would spend half an hour dragging his father out of bed. Not to mention that he had way too much energy, always cleaning or cooking or pacing. But Teddy and Scorpius had grown very close in the month since Harry had come to stay with them, and it seemed Draco was the only one hating his decision so he didn't say anything, though Harry's early rising habits and high energy levels weren't the only reason for his regret. 

All of his feelings that he had bottled up at Hogwarts hit him full force when he was subjected to seeing the man he had loved for most of his adolescence take care of the two most important people in his life. Then Harry had to act as if he cared for Draco, even if only a little bit, and he was struck with just how hard he had fallen.

He had been working on a report for Granger on his research into the wolfsbane potion, trying to convince her that he had improved it a great deal and needed her endorsement. Apparently he hadn't realized how late it was. 

"Malfoy? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Harry startled him out of his thoughts. 

"Probably. What time is it?" He asked, turning back to his paper and proofreading for the third time. 

"It's three in the morning. What have you been doing?" Harry asked, coming to stand behind him to look at his paper. 

"I'm writing to Granger about the wolfsbane potion I've been working on. The wolf would only have to drink it the day of the moon and it takes away a lot more of the pain than the normal one." Draco explained distractedly. 

"Wow. People have been trying to fix that potion for forever." Harry said, surprised. 

"Not everyone can be as brilliant as me, Potter." Draco shrugged, finally deciding that it was good enough.

"I'll talk to Hermione for you if you want." He offered, making Draco look at him like he was crazy.

"I doubt she'll even entertain the idea. She and I aren't exactly friends since she still hates me for getting the job in the beast, being, and spirit division over her. She told me they only hired me because I'm an eighth veela, which isn't wrong." Draco told him as he started to clean up his office. 

"I doubt it. She became the youngest Minister of Magic because she didn't stay in your department." Harry pointed out. Draco shrugged. He generally assumed people didn't like him after the war. 

"I should probably get some sleep. The boys want to go to the park tomorrow since I'm off work." Draco made up an excuse as he was unable to contain his blush any longer. 

"Goodnight, Malfoy." 

"Goodnight, Harry." 

Draco didn't realize what he had said until he was laying in his bed. 

He woke the next morning to being crushed under two very excited boys, Harry watching them jump all over him with a smirk in the doorway. 

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Draco called, pulling both of them down to sit on the bed.

"Are we still going to the park, daddy?" Scorpius asked, his lips forming a pout. 

"Please, Draco." Teddy followed Scorpius's example. 

"Yes. Just let me get dressed. Have you eaten yet?" He asked them. 

"I made breakfast. I tried to save you a plate but you know how they are." Harry smiled. 

Draco couldn't help but think that they felt like a family, which made him depressed because he knew it wouldn't last. 

Harry watched the boys while Draco got ready. He was hoping that he could talk to Draco while they were distracted. He had been trying to talk to him for a week now but Draco always had an excuse to avoid him.

"Ready?" Draco pulled Harry away from his thoughts.

They went to a wizarding park, because of Teddy's experimenting with his metamorphmagus talents. Harry and Draco settled on a bench not far from the playground where they could watch the boys. 

"I need to ask you something." Harry said. He took Draco's silence as an invitation to continue. "Why did you offer to let me stay with you?" 

"To solve the problem." Draco answered shortly.

"I don't believe you. We could have split the week up or alternated weeks." 

"Why did you agree?" Draco shot back.

"Because I wanted what was best for Teddy. It was a good idea. Plus, it may be five years later but our feelings were strong and there's a thin line between hate and love." Harry's answer made Draco watch him in surprise. 

But they had to stop their conversation when the boys decided they were hungry. Draco didn't stop thinking about it though. That night, when Scorpius and Teddy went to sleep, he would talk to him again. 

When he was sure they were asleep, Draco found Harry in his room. 

"Potter." He said, stepping towards the bed where Harry sat. 

"Malfoy. Come to finish our conversation, then?" Draco nodded. 

"Did you mean it?" Draco asked, almost scared for an answer. 

"Yes." Harry said not looking at him. Draco moved to stand in front of him, between his legs. He used his fingers on Harry's chin to get him to look at him before he pressed their lips together. 

Harry responded immediately, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. They continued like that for a while, though Draco thought it might have only been a second when they pulled apart. 

"How good are your silencing and locking charms?" Draco asked with a smirk. 

"I don't know. Let's test it." Harry said, using his grip on Draco's waist to hoist him onto the bed. 

Instead of fighting each other for custody, they continued to share it until they eventually got married. Draco had never felt like he was truly part of a family before, not with his parents' cold and often tiring tendencies, but Harry gave him that family he had always wanted and for that he would always be grateful.


End file.
